


Something Worth Fighting For

by Psi_Fi



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Denial, Drama, Fiction, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-14
Updated: 2007-05-14
Packaged: 2018-11-20 18:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psi_Fi/pseuds/Psi_Fi
Summary: Mulder's life has always been his quest for the Truth. Now, herealizes that is not enough and that if he's going to fight the future, hemust have a life worth fighting for.





	Something Worth Fighting For

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Spoilers: Everything up through Essence and part of Existence. Starts with  
>  and goes AU with the deleted scene in Skinner's office.  
> 

  
Author's notes: Spoilers: Everything up through Essence and part of Existence. Starts with  
and goes AU with the deleted scene in Skinner's office.  


* * *

Something Worth Fighting For

## Something Worth Fighting For

### by Psi Fi

##### [Story Headers]

  


"I like to keep my ear to the ground," Krycek hedged. 

"That's good, Krycek, 'cause where you're going, you're going to spend a lot of time on your hands and knees," Skinner snarled. 

"Don't get too comfortable," Mulder advised, before he could bite back the automatic snark. He had spent years trading insults and bitchiness with Krycek and even now, when it seemed Krycek was finally allying with them, it was a difficult habit to break. 

Krycek smirked at them both, leaning back with studied nonchalance. 

"Send me to jail and I'm dead, Mulder. Be awful hard to get answers to you from the grave." 

"Well, so far, Alex, you haven't given us answers. You've just told us these things can't be destroyed." 

"They can't," Alex reiterated, the line of irritation forming over his nose. "You saw Billy Miles die and now he's back. How much more proof do you need?" 

"Fine," Mulder argued, flatly. "These things are tough sons of bitches. I get that, but _nothing_ is completely invincible. The alien bounty hunters and the shape- shifters can be killed _only_ by being pierced at the base of the skull. They had one weakness. These things do too. We just have to find out what it is." 

Krycek studied Mulder with narrow eyes, then nodded reluctantly. 

"Okay, maybe. How do you plan to find that weakness, without a lot of casualties?" 

"First, we have to learn as much as we can about them...and who is vulnerable to become one. I almost had that information, but was stopped. You can help us protect others from that process. The rebels have probably seen this before on other conquered worlds. Jeremiah Smith might be able to help us." 

"Scully can release some of the details of your case to the medical community, Mulder," Skinner contributed. "That way, any one else who ends up in the hospital like you did can be given the proper anti-virals and the replicant won't gestate." 

Krycek eyed Skinner with open incredulity, then scoffed, "The proper anti-virals? Y-you can't be that gullible! Mulder, the only reason you aren't just like Miles is because I gave you the vaccine that I stole from the Russians! Normal anti-virals won't help!" 

"The British gentleman said that vaccine was gone," Mulder challenged. 

"We produced more!" Krycek exclaimed, angrily. "What do you think we've been doing these past couple of years? You think things ended with El Rico??" 

"Maybe not, but you're still a lying sack of shit, Krycek," Skinner growled. "You didn't give Mulder any vaccine! I refused to trade the baby's life for Mulder and you dropped the vaccine in the parking lot right in front of John Doggett!" 

Krycek sneered. 

"You really think I'd drop and waste something that fucking precious? I gave the vaccine to Mulder before you even came into the room! What I dropped was a decoy." 

"Yeah, right. You saved Mulder's life. We're supposed to believe that?" 

"He did save me and Scully from Billy Miles, Walter," Mulder pointed out, a strange note of pleading in his voice. 

"Look, we can go rounds right up until Colonization starts. We aren't accomplishing anything!" Krycek bit out, frustrated. 

"Stay here, Alex," Mulder instructed. "Walter?" 

Skinner stood, grinding his teeth, and allowed Mulder to lead him into his secretary's outer office. Mulder gave Krycek an odd look, his head tilted to one side, before he closed the door. 

Krycek watched them go out, studying them intently. When they were out of sight, he leaned back into the cushions, forcing his muscles to relax. He'd come so close to failure. Mulder had almost been replicated. He had barely gotten to Mulder and Scully in time to save them from Billy Miles, who just missed capturing Scully at F.B.I headquarters! The war was intensifying and a mere slip could spell doom for the human race. Krycek reached up, rubbing his eyes, trying to get rid of the dry, gritty feeling weighing down his eyelids. The door opening made him straighten his posture, mask in place. 

Skinner went and sat behind his desk, his expression wooden, while Mulder leaned against the front of the desk. Mulder studied Krycek for a moment, before speaking. 

"You're guilty of many things, Alex, we all know that. There is a lot of evidence, though most of it is circumstantial. Whether we have enough to actually convict you is irrelevant. We could arrest you and, as you said, that would mean your death. You would make a valuable ally, but we have to be able to trust you. We need to know you'll be working for us, not against us." 

"You proposing a deal, Mulder? You're not even in the F.B.I. anymore." 

"I'm offering you this deal, because of Mulder! Because of what we all owe him," Skinner emphasized. "Personally, I'd throw you in jail and let you take your chances." 

"What's the deal, Mulder?" 

"You give Skinner the palm pilot and you stay in regular contact with us at all times. You help us stop Colonization and not just work to save your own ass and no charges will be brought against you." 

"You proposed this?" Krycek asked suspiciously, standing. "Why?" 

"Don't you know?" Mulder asked, his voice soft and inquiring. "We've been dancing around each other for six years, Alex! Do you really believe all that tension and frustration was purely professional? 

Krycek tilted his head, confused. 

"I don't know what you're talking about, Mulder." 

With a hiss of frustration, Mulder closed the distance between them. Placing a hand around Krycek's neck, Mulder pulled their mouths together and kissed him firmly. Krycek stayed still briefly, but then he pulled away violently, shoving Mulder back a step. 

"Ya know, Mulder, we might have been opponents a lot of the time, but I've always respected you. I don't know what you're hoping to accomplish, but I'm not interested in whatever bullshit mind game you're trying to play!" 

Krycek reached into an inner pocket and drew out the palm pilot. Tossing the device to Skinner, he gave Mulder a last hard look before storming off. Skinner stood and walked to Mulder's side, placing a hand on his shoulder as his former agent watched Krycek leave with forlorn eyes. 

"Let him go, Mulder. He's not worth it," Skinner advised. 

"Oh, he's worth it, Walter. Believe me, he is." 

"You heard him, Fox. He isn't interested." 

Mulder turned to his friend, smiling sadly. 

"Well, that's not exactly what he said, is it? I mean, he didn't call me a fag or anything. He said he didn't want to play mind games. I just have to convince him I'm not messing with him." 

"All right. So, what are you going to do?" 

"Woo the stubborn bastard," Mulder responded, amusement and excitement glittering in his eyes. 

Mulder pulled his shoe string tight, as he finished dressing for the gym. He hadn't heard from Scully or Reyes yet. Mulder knew the baby would be born soon and he prayed everyone was safe. With nothing else to do, he had decided to get some exercise and burn off the nervous energy plaguing him. His cell phone rang as he headed for the door and Mulder fished it out of his pocket. 

"Mulder." 

"It's me," Krycek's husky voice answered. "You said you wanted me to stay in contact. Heard anything about Scully and the baby?" 

"Not yet," Mulder answered. "Soon, I hope." 

"Ah. Think she'll name the tyke after you?" Krycek asked snidely. 

Mulder sighed. 

"Yeah, Alex, she might. She's my best friend and I agreed to help her have a baby. It was important to her. We do not have a sexual relationship." 

Krycek gave no response, but a small hiss of breath. 

"I have an idea," Mulder offered. "We obviously need to talk. Why don't you meet me at the gym? I'm sure you know where. We can play some basketball." 

A long pause was broken by a brief, "Fine," followed by the silence of an open line. Mulder smiled and headed eagerly out the door. He carefully hid a smirk when he saw Alex waiting for him just inside the gym doors. Mulder waved Alex over and headed for the locker room. 

"Thanks for coming, Alex." 

"I'm not sure why I did," Alex complained, irritably. 

Mulder kept silent until they were in the locker room and had a reasonable amount of privacy. 

"I wasn't playing games with you, Alex," he defended himself softly. "I wouldn't lie about something like that." 

Alex took his bag into one of the stalls, leaving Mulder unanswered. Mulder shook his head, peeling off his jeans. His shorts were on underneath. In a few moments, Alex came back out, wearing a black t-shirt and cut off black sweat shorts. His prosthetic hung from his shoulder, the shiny pink a sharp contrast to his dark clothing and the light tan of his skin. Mulder grinned, unashamedly enjoying the view. Krycek rolled his eyes. 

"Come on, Mulder. You wanted to play basketball, remember?" 

Mulder nodded and they went out onto the court. As Mulder had hoped, the court was empty. He tossed Krycek a ball and their game began. The men played energetically, keeping mainly silent except for sounds of exertion. Krycek played well for having one arm. He used the prosthetic mainly for balance. Krycek could dribble with it, but not with his usual grace. He used his right hand, however, with a speed and precision that was almost uncanny. Mulder swallowed his lust, concentrating on the game. Krycek finally caught the ball and stood dribbling, not moving, his eyes focussed on the ball. Mulder held still, watching him and waiting. 

"Six years, Mulder! You've hated my guts for six years and now suddenly you want to have sex with me?!" 

"No," Mulder denied, earning a glare from Krycek. "I never really hated you, Alex. I lashed out at you from frustration and resentment because I've loved you. For six long years, I've loved you and resented you for it. I wished that you were an ally, someone I could trust, sure. But, mainly, I wanted to be able to forget about you. I was married to my work and I wanted to keep it that way." 

"So what changed?" 

"I died. I died and came back and I realized that it'd been a long time since I had really lived my life. The Consortium and the F.B.I hadn't reduced me to a chess piece, Alex, I had. I made the decision to have nothing else, but my quest. Why have you fought so hard for so long, Alex?" 

"I want to survive!" Alex interrupted, angrily. 

"Survival," Mulder echoed, nodding sadly. "And what about after? What if you and all of humanity survives this war? Right now, this war is all that either of us has." 

"Our fight is necessary," Krycek protested, annoyed. 

"The fight is, yes, but not all of the sacrifices that we have both made." 

"What do you want from me, Mulder?" Krycek asked tiredly. 

"I want to spend time with you. I want to get to know you better as a man, not just as an opponent or ally. I want to have a part of my life for myself that's separate from my work for the truth." 

"Mulder, a-are you saying you want to _date_ me?" Krycek asked, his nose crinkled with incredulity. 

Mulder laughed, a surprisingly care-free sound. 

"Yeah, yeah, I am, Alex. I want to date you," Mulder agreed happily. 

"What the hell would we do?" Krycek asked, puzzled. 

"Normal stuff," Mulder shrugged. 

"Normal...Mulder, neither of us would know normal if it bit us!" 

Mulder smiled indulgently, walking closer until he was within arm's reach. 

"Normal is going to dinner and a movie, playing basketball," he explained, taking the ball from Krycek. "It's going to a ball game or to a club. Nothing two tough guys like us can't handle, right, Alex?" 

"Sure, Mulder," Alex shrugged uncomfortably. 

"So," Mulder began suggestively, grinning when Alex's eyes flew to his. "Will you go out to dinner with me, Alex?" 

Alex looked down then over to the far wall. He huffed slightly and ran his hand through his hair, before turning back to Mulder. He cocked his head to the side, studying the older man. 

"Yeah, okay, Mulder." 

Mulder smiled, happily, and tossed Alex the ball. 

"Your play," he challenged, returning to their game. 

Mulder fiddled nervously with a cufflink, waiting for Alex to show up. They had agreed to meet at Mulder's apartment before going out to a fine restaurant to eat. Mulder checked his watch. It was still a bit early. A tap at the door prevented him from beginning to pace. He smiled and opened the door. The sight that greeted Mulder made it hard to conceal his ever-burning hunger for his date. 

Krycek stood in the doorway. He was dressed in his traditional black, but in the form of a very pricey suit. His shirt was black silk, open at the throat. The material fell neatly from his shoulders, accentuating their width. Mulder forced himself to breath, swallowing heavily. Krycek smiled, with a hint of shyness. 

"You look great," Mulder complimented. 

"Thanks," Krycek accepted. 

"Come on," Mulder urged gently, steering Alex down the hall, after shutting his door. 

Silence reigned until the men reached the restaurant and were seated. Mulder tried to think of something to say, but wanted to avoid subjects that would lead them to discuss work. Krycek wasn't helping, focussing on his menu. 

"You said your parents were cold war immigrants. Were you raised in D.C.?" 

"Um, no," Krycek replied, looking up from his menu. "No, I was raised in New York, in Brooklyn." 

"Great, so you'll cheer the Knicks on with me, right?" Mulder teased. 

"Yeah, I'm a Knicks fan, Mulder," Krycek assured him, amused. 

Mulder grinned back, relaxing. 

"How about movies, Alex. Do you like classic science fiction?" 

Alex gave him a dry look of amused tolerance. 

"Mulder, the only thing more notorious than your porn collection is your devotion to cheesy B-movies." 

"They aren't cheesy!" Mulder protested, laughing. "They're, um..." 

"Bad, Mulder. They're _bad!_ " Krycek finished for him. 

"But in a good way!" Mulder countered, unrepentantly. 

"They can be fun," Krycek admitted, adding sharply, "in small doses!" 

Mulder grinned, triumphantly, then frowned in confusion. Krycek's expression had fallen, becoming irritated. 

"What's wrong?" 

"My cell phone. I forgot to turn it off. I hate these damn things," Krycek explained, pulling his phone from his pocket. His irritation turned to surprise. "It's Doggett. What is it, Doggett?" 

Mulder tensed. 

"Shit. Hang on. Mulder's here too. Talk to him," Krycek ordered, then handed the phone to Mulder. Mulder took the phone. 

"Agent Doggett? What's wrong?" 

"Mulder, there's a problem. You have to get to Agent Scully immediately. I spotted Knowle Rohrer here at the F.B.I. He was meeting with Agent Crane. I think that's how Billy Miles kept getting into the Hoover." 

"You're the only one who knows where Scully is, right?" Mulder asked, trying to stop the feeling of dread that crawled down his back. 

"I called Reyes from an F.B.I phone line," Doggett admitted. "I think they might be tapping the wires." 

"Where is she?" 

"Democrat Hot Springs, in Georgia," Doggett said, giving Mulder an address. 

"I'm on my way," Mulder assured him, then hung up. 

"Why did he call me?" Krycek asked irritated. 

Mulder grinned ruefully. 

"I left my cell phone at home," he admitted. 

Krycek stared at him, stunned, then shook off the implications. 

"So, what now?" 

"I have to go to Georgia to get Scully," Mulder explained. "Wanna give me some back-up?" 

"Let's go." 

Mulder quickly payed the bill, then headed out to his car. 

"Let me borrow your cell phone," he instructed Alex. 

"Why?" Alex asked, handing over the phone. 

"I gotta arrange tickets. We have to catch the earliest flight." 

"No, wait. Here, let me have that back," Krycek countered, taking back the phone. He dialed, then said, "This is Krycek. I need a helicopter made available for my use immediately at Dulles airport. No, not in the morning, now! I want it ready within half an hour." 

Krycek grinned at Mulder's stunned expression. 

"Come on, Mulder. You know I have contacts. I'm practically running the branch of the Syndicate that favors resistance and working with the rebels." 

Mulder shook his head silently and climbed into the driver's side. Krycek followed, grimacing. 

"I'm not going to apologize for the things I've had to do, Mulder. I've fought this war the best way I could...just like you." 

"I'm not asking you to apologize, Alex," Mulder denied. "I know I've thrown a lot of accusations your way..." 

"Not to mention punches," Krycek interrupted, sardonically. 

Mulder shut his eyes briefly, then breathed in sharply and nodded. 

"Yeah and punches," he agreed, unhappily. "Just keep in mind, you've hurt me a lot over the years, Alex. I know a lot of what you did was probably necessary, but...it still hurt." 

Alex's face tightened and he nodded. 

"I know. I never blamed you for being totally pissed at me, Mulder. Hell, you were dealt a pretty shitty hand all around. I'm sorry for that...that you were hurt." 

Mulder smiled gently, relieved that he hadn't lost all of the ground he felt he had won at dinner. 

"We both made mistakes, Alex, okay? Why don't we just leave it pretty much at that? We're allies now. We need to focus on the future, not the past." 

"All right, Mulder," Krycek conceded. 

Mulder parked the car and Krycek led him to a landing strip. A sleek, black helicopter sat on the runway, it's blades whirling. Mulder blinked, amazed. Though the aircraft was definitely running, there was no sound from the blades. The sleek craft combined all the beauty of a civilian craft with the obvious hardware of a military one. A man hopped out of the pilot's seat and came out to greet them. Despite his civilian clothing, Mulder suspected that the man was military, possibly special ops. The man saluted Krycek with his greeting, though not with his hands. 

"Mr. Krycek, sir. We're ready to leave." 

"Very good, Barnett. You're dismissed. I'll be piloting tonight." 

"There's something else, sir. I have news," Barnett started, then looked at Mulder, falling silent. 

"We're going to be working with Mulder and the agents on the X-files," Krycek instructed. "Continue your report." 

"Yes, sir. One of our operatives was attacked in the New Mexico desert about forty-eight hours ago by a replicant. He was near the old Anasazi ruins..." 

"What was he doing there?" Mulder interrupted. 

"Research, sir," Barnett responded. 

Krycek shot a glare at Mulder, who shrugged ruefully. Krycek motioned for his employee to continue. 

"Our operative threw some loose dirt in the replicant's face and...the creature sort of ruptured. He turned into dust himself. The operative gathered some of the dirt and gave it to our scientists. They were able to test and isolate a metal within the dust. It's irradiated magnetite, sir. It's rare," Barnett informed him, handing him a couple of clips. "These have been proven effective against replicants." 

"Excellent," Krycek praised. "See that the operative gets a bonus. You can return to your assignment." 

"Yes, sir," Barnett acknowledged, then walked off towards the terminal. 

"You finally got lucky, Mulder. We now have a weapon," Krycek congratulated him, installing the new clip in his gun and pocketing the other inside his jacket. 

"Well, I haven't got "lucky," yet, but I'm hoping," Mulder purred. 

Krycek rolled his eyes, grabbing Mulder's elbow and steering him towards the helicopter. 

"Wow," Mulder said, amused. "Nice wheels, Krycek!" 

Krycek laughed. 

"Get on board, Mulder. It'll take a while to get to Georgia." 

The men quickly boarded and Krycek took off, heading south. Mulder sat back in the passenger's seat and studied his former nemesis. Behind the controls of the helicopter, Krycek looked cool and competent. Mulder smiled affectionately, drinking in the chiseled features and the calm light in his love's green eyes. 

"Quit gawking at me, Mulder," Krycek instructed, amused. 

"Not my fault. You really are gorgeous, you know?" 

Krycek shifted uncomfortably and Mulder's grin widened. 

"You're losing it, Mulder. I can't believe you kissed me right in front of Skinner." 

Mulder shrugged. 

"I was just returning the favor." 

Krycek looked mystified for a moment, then snorted. 

"Mulder! I kissed you on the cheek and in private!" 

"I'll be happy to kiss you in private, Alex, just as soon as we rescue Scully and the baby," Mulder assured him, then lowered his voice, teasing, "I can think of other things I bet your mouth is good at too." 

Krycek shot him an annoyed glance. 

"You're making a lot of assumptions there, Mulder." 

"Oh, come on, Alex," Mulder laughed. "You're obviously at least bi or you wouldn't have agreed to our date!" 

"So? Just because I'm attracted to men, doesn't mean I've ever acted on it!" 

Mulder blinked. 

"Ever? You've never..." 

"You're the only man I've ever had any sexual contact with...brief as that has been." 

"But...why not?" 

Krycek shifted uneasily. 

"Well, for one, in general, I prefer women...I think. Anyways, I like women and, when I was young and stupid, I didn't want mere sex to interfere with my ambitions. Then, when I was involved with the Syndicate and extremely stupid, I didn't want to give anyone a weapon to use against me. Once I was older and wiser, I was too busy to pursue sex with anyone, male or female." 

Mulder chuckled, wryly. 

"That little speech says something very twisted about our society and the male ego, Alex." 

Krycek shrugged. 

"It's the way it is, Mulder." 

Mulder shrugged amiably, leaning forward to study the helicopter's controls. He found the speedometer, which read two hundred and fifty. 

"We're going two hundred and fifty knots?! The military's Apache Longbow has a never exceed speed of only one hundred and ninety-seven!" 

"We needed speed, Mulder. We should reach Democratic Hot Springs in a little less than two hours," Krycek smirked. 

"I just hope we're in time," Mulder wished, somberly. 

"We will be, Mulder. I'm just glad we have bullets that will do some actual damage." 

"Lot of good it does me," Mulder pointed out, dryly. "I don't have a gun." 

"Look in that side compartment there," Krycek instructed, pointing towards the right of Mulder's seat. "There should be a sidearm." 

Mulder reached into the compartment and pulled out a Glock, Krycek's preferred weapon. 

"Nice, Alex. Any other goodies I should know about?" 

Krycek reached over and flipped a switch. Music poured into the cab. 

"Just listen to the radio, Mulder," Krycek ordered. 

Krycek set the helicopter down a few yards from the sign that read Democrat Hot Springs. He shut down the engines, then climbed down, followed by Mulder. Krycek scanned the area, then shrugged. 

"Seems quiet," he said, but kept his voice low. 

"That looks like candlelight," Mulder pointed out, heading for a building to the left. 

Krycek followed Mulder into the building. They found Scully laying in an iron daybed. Her face was flushed and damp and she was breathing heavily. Reyes hovered nervously nearby. A woman dressed in a tan uniform was bent over Scully. There were familiar bumps on the back of her neck. Without hesitating, Krycek pulled his gun, with the new bullets, and fired two rounds into the woman's back. Scully pulled back, beginning to scream, then falling silent as the woman twitched, patches of gray forming on her skin, along with bursts of electricity. Finally, she crumbled into dust. With an ironic grin, Mulder stepped forward and brushed the remains off of the bed. 

"Hey, Scully. Alex and I thought we'd drop by and lend a hand," Mulder greeted, sitting down beside her. 

Scully gave a rueful laugh, pulling Mulder into a hug. 

"It's not going to be long, Mulder," Scully explained. "I'm almost completely dilated." 

"I'm sorry, um, Mr. Krycek?" Reyes asked. "What did you shoot her with?" 

"Bullets treated with irradiated magnetite," Krycek responded, then addressed Scully, his tone soothing and respectful. "We have a weapon now." 

Reyes breathed a sigh of relief. She gave a shaky smile to Krycek as she passed him, heading out. She drew a deep lungful of fresh air. Reyes didn't know how Krycek had found a way to defeat the replicants or supersoldiers; she wasn't sure it mattered. Now, they stood a better chance of helping Scully deliver her baby in safety. Reyes laughed at herself. She was not looking forward to the birthing process! 

The snap of a twig was the only warning she was given, before a solid mass hit her, sending her bouncing into the wall. Stunned, she started to slide to the ground, but something grabbed her arm, dragging her up, while spinning her about. An arm wrapped around her throat, while another grabbed her around the head. Peering back from the corner of her eyes, Monica saw the cold features of Billy Miles. 

"Walk," he commanded tonelessly. 

They walked inside. Krycek spun, training his weapon on Miles. 

"If you shoot, I'll break her neck," Miles warned. 

"Alex, put the gun away," Mulder instructed, standing up. 

"No!" Scully cried, ignoring Mulder and Krycek to scream at the man she feared. "Get out! You can't have it! The baby is mine!" 

"We must see the child," Billy told her, implacably. 

Five other people came up behind him and Krycek kept his gun up, moving it back and forth between them. 

"Try to harm any of us and she dies," Miles insisted flatly. 

"Let her go," Mulder demanded. 

"I might trade," Miles offered. "You are a far greater danger." 

Mulder took another step forward, almost stepping in front of Krycek, who shoved him back. 

"Not a chance in hell," Krycek snarled. 

Scully gave a harsh cry. Turning, Mulder saw that she was bearing down on her contraction. He moved into place, helping her. Crying, Scully relaxed, waiting for the next contraction, which came almost immediately. 

"Krycek, make those bastards leave!" Scully begged. "Don't let them have my baby!" 

"They're not coming any closer," Krycek promised. 

Scully couldn't respond as she struggled to deliver her child. She gave a harsh scream, then an infant's cry rang out in the night air. The replicants surged forward, but Krycek held his ground. 

"It's a boy!" Mulder cried out, excitedly. "We have a son, Scully!" 

Scully gave a cry of joy, watching as Mulder cut the imibilical cord. He wrapped the boy in a blanket. Billy took his hand off of Monica's head, reaching out for the baby. Krycek took his opportunity and placed a bullet between Billy's eyes. The others watched, shocked, as Billy Miles finally died. They looked at the dust he became with horror. 

"We have a means to kill you," Krycek warned. "You can't have this child. Go. Now." 

"We know now," one of the women told the others. As a unit, the replicants turned and left. Reyes and Krycek watched them go, then turned back to the new parents. Scully had her baby in her arms. She looked calm and happy, despite the tears streaking her cheeks. 

"Thank you, Alex," Scully said softly, her eyes on her child. 

"You're welcome," Krycek responded, his voice almost inaudible. 

"So, you got a name picked out, Scully?" Mulder asked. 

"William, after our fathers," Scully replied, tenderly. 

Krycek winced, looking to see Mulder's reaction. Mulder was cooing at the baby, but felt Krycek's glance and looked up. He smiled ruefully. Krycek looked away, shifting uncomfortably. Turning, he walked outside. He scanned the lawn and tree line carefully, but there were no unusual shadows or movement. He leaned against the outer wall, letting his head fall back. 

Adrenaline still rushed through Krycek's system as he gave in to the maelstrom of fear, anger, and relief at the events of the past half hour. For the past six years, Alex had steadfastly refused to examine his feelings for Mulder too closely. He had forced himself to see Mulder as nothing but a fellow soldier in a hidden war. In fact, his willingness to date Mulder had stemmed mainly from curiosity and a desire to mend fences with the man. Now, though, Krycek admitted to himself that his feelings for Mulder ran very deep. 

Mulder stepped out and leaned against the wall next to Alex. He examined the other man's eyes, then touched his arm. 

"You okay, Alex?" 

Rage flared in Alex's eyes and he turned, pressing Mulder against the wall with an arm across his throat. 

"What the fuck did you think you were going to do? You really think Reyes _or Scully and William_ would have lived, if you'd traded yourself to them?!" 

Mulder blinked in surprise, then carefully hid a triumphant grin. 

"I knew you had my back, Alex. I just needed him to let her go, so you could get a shot in." 

"He didn't need to release her to kill you! God, sometimes, you really deserve to have someone just blister your damn ass!" Krycek growled. 

A sly grin spread Mulder's lush mouth. 

"Only if you promise to fuck it afterwards, Alex," he whispered impishly. 

Alex gave a predator's smile and pressed his groin to Mulder's. 

"You want me to fuck you, Mulder?" he asked, huskily, making Mulder shiver. 

"Oh, yeah," Mulder agreed, pressing even closer and kissing Alex hungrily. Alex kissed him back for a few moments, enjoying the feel of Mulder's cock hardening against his, then pulled completely away. 

"That's too bad, because you really need to be punished. You can wait until we get back to D.C. to have sex. I'm going to go introduce myself to your kid," Krycek replied, smirking. 

Mulder leaned hard against the wall, panting with arousal, wavering between joy and frustration. 

"There's laws in this country against cruel and unusual punishments, Krycek!" he shouted to the night sky. 

Krycek didn't answer and Mulder turned to follow him, sighing dejectedly. Reyes was finishing up bathing the baby and Scully was resting, her eyes half closed in sleep. Reyes looked up at the men and smiled wearily. Krycek walked over to her and peered intently at the tiny infant. Mulder smiled tenderly, lifting his son from Reyes. 

"Hey, William. This is your Uncle Alex." 

Krycek ran a gentle finger over the baby's brow, looking fascinated. 

"Guys, we need to get Agent Scully to a hospital," Reyes informed them. 

"I have a helicopter. Do you need immediate attention or would you like to get back to D.C.? I can have you there in less than two hours," Krycek offered. 

"Um, that'd be great, thanks," Scully accepted, looking surprised. 

Krycek nodded, grabbed some of the blankets, then went outside. One of the seats was designed for emergency medical transportation. Krycek folded it out full length, leaving it reclining and placed the blankets on it. Going back inside, he gently lifted Scully up and beckoned Mulder with a nod of his head. 

"Come on. We should go," he ordered. 

Reyes and Mulder trailed after him, each getting settled into the helicopter. Mulder had snagged William's bassinet and placed it on the floor between the two front seats. Krycek smiled down at the sleeping baby as he strapped in and lifted off. Two hours later, he dropped down, hovering just over the sidewalk of the Georgetown Memorial Hospital. Reyes lowered Scully gently down to Mulder, then climbed out with the baby. 

"Get her settled, Mulder, and I'll meet you back at your apartment!" Krycek promised. "I have to drop this thing off for my people!" 

Mulder nodded, hurrying with Scully into the hospital. It was amazingly simple to get her settled in, fabricating a story of her giving rapid birth in her bedroom. He called Mrs. Scully and watched her fawn over her daughter and grandson, receiving a grateful hug. Reyes left quickly, wanting to report in to Skinner and Doggett. After a couple of hours, Scully and her mom both ordered Mulder to go home and get some sleep. 

Despite his weariness, Mulder really hoped that Alex would show up at his apartment...and fulfill the promise he had made in Georgia. Mulder opened his door and discovered a lamp glowing softly on his desk. 

"Hey. You must be exhausted," a sleepy voice greeted from his couch. 

Krycek was laying on the couch, curled up on his side. He'd obviously been napping, but had come alert when the door opened. Mulder shook his head, amused. 

"You know, despite speculation to the contrary, I _do_ own a bed," he teased. 

"I was waiting up for you," Krycek shrugged, then yawned, sitting up. 

Mulder smiled ruefully. The weight of exhaustion in his body and Krycek's rumpled appearance were evidence that sex between the two men wasn't likely to happen that night. He went over to Krycek, bending and kissing his mouth tenderly. 

"Let's go to bed, Alex," he suggested softly. 

Alex smiled apologetically. 

"I think I'm too tired to do much tonight, Mulder." 

"I know. Me too. We'll just sleep. I'd like to wake up next to you," Mulder offered hopefully. To his relief, Alex nodded, smiling softly, an oddly endearing expression. 

"Okay, Mulder." 

Mulder led Alex into his bedroom, unable to keep from watching as Krycek stripped down to his t-shirt and briefs. Mulder stripped to his boxers, stretching and popping his joints. They climbed into bed and Mulder placed an arm across Alex's waist. Krycek gave him a look of tender amusement, then leaned over, kissing Mulder lightly. 

"Night, Mulder." 

"Night, Alex." 

Alex blinked awake, with the sensation of being watched. Gentle fingers brushed over his hair. He raised his head from Mulder's shoulder and smiled. 

"Good morning, handsome," he whispered. 

Mulder smiled with delight, bending over and brushing his lips over Alex's. 

"Good morning. You gonna keep your promise to me now?" he asked hopefully. 

Krycek smiled, pulling Mulder's lips back to his with a caressing hand on the nape of Mulder's neck. 

"Yeah, I wanna make love with you, Mulder," Krycek agreed, then clarified, "Actually, I want you to make love to me." 

Mulder blinked in pleased surprise. 

"You sure, Alex? I know you said you've never..." 

"I'm sure, Mulder. I want you and...I'm curious about it." 

Mulder grinned, stroking a hand down Alex's shoulder and over his chest. 

"All right then, lover. Whatever you want," he promised. 

Mulder shifted until Alex was laying under him, then threw off the blankets to give himself easier access to his lover's body. Starting at Alex's temple, Mulder placed soft kisses down his face and across his jaw, going back to his lips. Alex opened his mouth with a contented sigh and Mulder kissed him obligingly. 

Mulder kept the kiss soft, probing his tongue between Alex's open lips in gentle strokes, tasting him. Alex gave a murmur of approval, caressing the tongue making love to his mouth. Mulder pulled away slightly to nibble and suck on Alex's plump lips. Reaching down, Alex tugged on Mulder's boxers. 

"Strip, Fox," he coaxed. 

Mulder shivered. He rolled over onto his back and worked the underwear down far enough to allow him to kick them off. Alex watched the process avidly, enjoying the sight of the long legs working...and of the half-hard cock bobbing free. Tentatively, Alex reached out and caressed Mulder's length, exploring it with his fingers, making him moan. It was the first cock besides his own that Alex had ever touched and he delighted in the experience, savoring the silk over steel feel of it. Mulder became harder under his caress, the sensation both new and familiar, intriguing. Mulder rolled onto his side, grasping Alex's hand and bringing it to his lips. 

"Your turn, Alex," he instructed with a slight teasing scold. 

Alex sat up and removed his t-shirt, but then laid down on his back, stretching sensuously. 

"All of it, Alex," Mulder urged. 

"Uh uh," Alex denied, smirking. "You do it." 

Mulder laughed. 

"Oh, I see! You aren't curious; you just want to make me do all the work!" 

"Is that a bad thing?" Alex asked, tilting his head in innocence. 

"No," Mulder assured him. "Not at all." 

Mulder worked the underwear slowly down Alex's legs, moving his hands caressingly over the toned muscle of his limbs. Unhooking the briefs from Alex's feet, Mulder tossed the clothing to the floor. He ran his hands back along the same path, making Alex sigh with pleasure. Mulder scooted back up to lay back down beside Alex and took his cock in hand, kneading it slowly. Alex moaned, enjoying the friction and sparks excited by Mulder's clever fingers. Alex pulled Mulder back down for another kiss, this time pushing his tongue deep into Mulder's mouth. He moaned as Mulder sucked eagerly on his tongue, the sensation sending shocks of arousal down his chest to his groin. 

Mulder relished the flavor of Alex's tongue in his mouth, running his hands over his lover's body. Ending the kiss, he lowered his head to Alex's shoulders, kissing and nipping at them. He worked his way to his lover's chest. Alex moaned, panting hard as Mulder tasted first one nipple, then the other, biting and sucking. 

"M-Fox. Six fucking years of foreplay is enough! Just...fuck me already!" 

"I just wanna make sure you're ready, sweetheart," Mulder explained with exaggerated sincerity, bending to dip his tongue into Alex's navel, making the younger man's hips buck involuntarily. 

"Fuck me or I'll hurt you, Mulder," Alex insisted. 

"Mmm, pushy brat," Mulder observed, laughing. 

Pulling away, he reached and grabbed lube from his dresser drawer. Krycek reached up and touched his shoulder. 

"Mulder, I swear I'm clean. I get tested regularly...for just about everything. You know how those bastards like to play with diseases..." 

Mulder nodded, smiling assuringly. 

"Okay, Alex. Turn on your stomach for me, gorgeous. Lean on your knees and elbows." 

Alex obeyed and Mulder straddled his hips. He rubbed some lube between his palms, warming the lotion before rubbing it down the opening of his lover's ass and over his buttocks. He spent a few moments kneading and rubbing the hard flesh, until Alex pushed back impatiently. Mulder smiled, using more lube to slick a single finger. 

"Take a deep breath and try to stay relaxed, baby, okay?" 

"I'm good, Mulder," Krycek assured him. "I trust you...I want you." 

Mulder smiled tenderly and forced his finger deep into the waiting body. Krycek gasped, then hummed as Mulder rotated the digit, teasing Krycek's inner muscle. The slight stretching sensation was interesting. That and the sheer intimacy of Mulder's touch increased his arousal. Mulder added another finger, increasing the stretching, burning sensation. It was slightly painful for a few brief seconds, but the pain eased as Mulder worked his fingers around. 

Krycek moaned at the full feeling of Mulder's fingers in his ass and wanted to feel them deeper in him. He started sweating slightly from the heat of Mulder's touch. Mulder twisted his fingers in Alex's body until he found the slight nub of Krycek's prostate and rubbed hard at it. Alex cried out as a sweet heat flooded his body, making him shake. 

"Fox, please, enough! Get your cock inside me already!" he begged. 

Mulder shivered with arousal and quickly slicked his cock generously with lube. He didn't want to tease Alex past the point of pleasure, but he didn't want to hurt him either. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, he pushed the thick head of his cock forcefully but slowly past the tight muscle into Alex's body. Alex gave a startled grunt of pain and Mulder stopped, running a soothing hand over Alex's back. 

Alex moaned. Mulder's thick cock was causing him a heady mixture of pleasure and pain, as his ass was stretched tight around the bulbous head. Heat and pressure made his muscles throb as his body fought to accept the invasion. Moaning, he forced his body to relax, focussing on the exciting intimacy. Just as the pleasure won, making the pain wonderful, Mulder pressed forward. The pleasure flared, bright and hot, making Alex cry out. Mulder froze. 

"You okay, Alex?" 

"Oh, fuck yeah, Mulder, God, that feels so good," Alex panted, shuddering. 

Mulder smiled, counting to ten, before sliding all the way in with a swift, smooth thrust of his hips. Alex moaned as Mulder's thick length stretched him wide, filling his ass with a sweet burning. He gasped, making soft little moans as he pressed backward, feeling Mulder's hips and balls pressed against his ass. Mulder leaned down, panting, resting his forehead between Alex's shoulder blades. 

"F-fox, I'm okay. Don't stop, please. This is so good. You feel so good, so hot and hard in me. You have me stretched so tight," Alex whimpered. 

"Alex, don't," Mulder urged. "Just give me a minute, babe, okay? I'm close, too close. I want this to last." 

He watched Alex swallow heavily and nod. Mulder shut his eyes. His own experience with men was limited. He'd had a couple of affairs, but not recently. He'd genuinely forgotten how tight and hot it felt to fuck another man. Alex's ass was a satin vice, gripping his cock, and Alex's heavy breathing alone was sending interesting pulses along Mulder's aroused flesh. Mulder could almost swear he felt the pulse of the younger man's heartbeat as his cock rested deep in Alex's body. 

Shivering with the expected pleasure of it, Mulder began slowly fucking in and out of Alex's body, in long slow thrusts. Alex groaned, his body clamping down, trying to keep Mulder in. Mulder gave a harsh grunt, keeping his rhythm steady as his pleasure increased. 

"More, Mulder. Love this, love you. Ah, fuck." 

"You feel so good, Alex. Sweet ass feels so good on me. Feels so good, plunging into you. Fuck yeah, I want more of you. Love you so much." 

"H-harder, Mulder. Want more of you!" 

Mulder agreed, increasing his pace and the force of his thrusts. Alex spread his legs wider, trying to get Mulder deeper inside him. He moaned as the thrusts rubbed against his inner muscles, causing a shooting pleasure across his nerve endings along his lower back to his groin. He moaned and whimpered with pleasure, his hands twisting in the sheets beneath him. 

Mulder took his hands from Alex's waist and back, grabbing his hips. Holding Alex tight, he thrust into Alex hard, shifting his angle until Alex screamed with pleasure. Grunting with satisfaction, Mulder began ramming his cock into Alex, keeping a hard, fast pace that consistently rubbed against his prostate. Alex gave a constant breathy moaning, between harsh cries of pleasure as Mulder fucked him thoroughly, burying himself to the hilt over and over. 

"Oh, fuck, Fox, fuck, need to come, want to come so bad. Touch me lover, you hot fuck, please, please. I-I can't jerk off, can't support..." Alex tried to explain, his plea ending with another cry of delight as Mulder leaned forward and grabbed his cock. 

Mulder pumped Alex hard, squeezing and caressing his erection. The dual sensations made Alex come fairly quickly, drawing harsh groans and gibberish from deep in his chest. Alex's body pulsing with his release brought Mulder to the edge, as his muscles clamped down on Mulder's cock. With a harsh cry, Mulder pumped into Alex erratically, hitting his own threshold and coming hard. He leaned against his lover's back, placing soft kisses on the damp skin. Mulder released his grip on Alex's hip and cock, placing his hands on the mattress to take some of his weight. 

Krycek gave a soft sigh of satisfaction, feeling Mulder slip out of him. He rolled over, underneath the other man, then pulled him down to him. They curled into each other wordlessly, kissing tenderly. 

"Damn, Fox, that was good," Alex murmurred softly. 

"Mmm hmm," Mulder agreed, kissing his temple. 

Alex grinned, pressing his head to Mulder's shoulder. 

"Fox?" 

"Yeah, Alex," Mulder acknowledged. 

"I...that wasn't just my dick talking," Alex explained, meeting his eyes. "I really do love you." 

A bright smile lit Mulder's features. 

"I love you too, Alex." 

"Fight the future together, right?" 

"You are my future, Alex," Mulder promised, kissing his forehead. 

  
 

* * *

Post a comment  
or read posted comments on this story. 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Something Worth Fighting For**   
Author:  Psi Fi   [email/website]   
Details:   **Standalone**  |  **NC-17**  |  **42k**  |  **05/14/07**   
Pairings:  Mulder/Krycek   
Category:  Drama, Story, Romance, RST, Denial Fic   
Summary:  Mulder's life has always been his quest for the Truth. Now, he   
realizes that is not enough and that if he's going to fight the future, he   
must have a life worth fighting for.   
  
Notes:  Spoilers: Everything up through Essence and part of Existence. Starts with   
and goes AU with the deleted scene in Skinner's office.   
  
  
  
[top of page] 


End file.
